


Nail Polish [Orange]

by shirozora



Series: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow [2]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven colors, seven themes, seven expressions of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish [Orange]

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> I hijacked a few prompts from an enormous list of various prompts and themes I found throughout LiveJournal. Sorry for not following the rules of the communities that originally provided them.

"Stephen? Stephen...Stephen, what-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of the paint on this phone so I can repaint it with this sparkly silver nail polish."

"Why?"

"Well as you can see, it's chipping off."

"Right...and you're getting rid of it with nail polish remover?"

"It works."

"Okay, where'd you...that's not even your phone."

"Nope. It's Anderson's."

"Why do you have his phone? Do I even want to know?"

"That depends on what kind of question you want to ask, Jon. Do you _want_ to know?"

"Yeah, I'm not asking. Where'd you get the, um, nail polish and remover?"

"Anderson."

"Why...how...why would he...?"

"I don't know."

"…does he know what you're doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"...I'll see you in the meeting room..._what the hell...."_


End file.
